vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellper
Summary Hellper is a Korean webtoon written by Sakk. The story centers around a teenager named Jang Gwangnam who was sent to Hell after dying in a car accident, due to his supposed bad deeds when he was alive. Unbeknownst to Gwangnam, he was selected long before even his existence that he would take on the role as the determining factor of the Universal Elections, which determine the universe's rationale for good and evil. Due to the role and the granted nature of him being able to violate the natural laws of the Underworld such as color notation and Dark Power restrictions and implications, Jang Gwangnam quickly became involved with the higher forces of both Heaven and Hell following his full realization of status. Alongside the awakening of his role as the Vote Counter comes the realization that nearly everything in his life on both the Living World and Hell was something that was scripted and carefully planned out for the sake of the elections and the desires of both parties. Power of the Verse A large majority of the verse, such as most ghosts, the Dead, and most Reapers stand from Small Building level to Building level. Higher-end individuals such as Lawmakers, The Lower, and Archangels have not shown their full combat potential but often display a level of strength that stands at around Town level, with a supreme being that stands at Universe level. Strength or superiority is often denoted by color with occasional exceptions, in which brighter colors like red represent the lowest level while darker colors like purple represent higher levels. Color also heavily determines whether an individual's hax and abilities will work against another individual. The majority of the verse possesses decent hax even among lower-level individuals. All ghost are able to use Transformation while all Reapers and potentially higher-level ghosts can utilize External Transformation which involves Biological Manipulation, Creation, and Transmutation. Nearly all Reapers are able to utilize Summoning to perform Existence Erasure and Fate Manipulation via Soul Manipulation. Calculations Attack Potency: Sheville Jordy's Ruuin Vall Large - 0.6 Tons (Small Building level) Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * DnW0 Opponents Neutral Characters Supreme Being: *God Archangels: * Archangel L * Archangel O * Archangel V * Archangel E Living World: * Jaehwa * Adonis * Baekdweji * Song Jong-Wan Upper World: * Black * White Reaper Lower World: * Sheville Warhand * Johnana Watonker * Shite Warbat * Son Reapers: * Blackbird * Baekseo * Jusa * Mr. Cut * Imja * Taegong * Pajuju * Jang-Won * Ssam * Kazemono * Bob Bob Bob * Sheville Jordy * Salmu Ghosts: * Jang Gwangnam * Ji-Lung * Sese * Lu Bu * Bang Ocean The Dead: * Kiss12 * Teoman * Pak-E * Lee DongGu * Medusa Others: * Uma * Samsin * Sun Wukong * Seopjicoji * Me & You * Mangki * Langbo * Inja * Hodong * Snoop * Adam * Eve Weapons: * Ap-Sickle * Ruyi Jingu Bang * Bongsan * Speed Mask * Sound Mask * Strength Mask * Goblin Mask * Anubis Mask * Double Bat * Bone Pipe Category:Verses Category:Internet Category:Hellper